Into the future : Jason's adventure
by JPPFox
Summary: Jason discovers a unique way to make a time machine, I own nothing.
Jason yawned. Another late night of homework. Yes! Late nights of homework was something to celebrate. At age thirteen, Jason was one of the smartest kids in the school, winning the middle school spelling bee three times, states, twice, and nationals, well, he had won that once. Already he had been able to break two pairs of glasses, and get some cool new ones. These sudden broken glasses happened when Jason fell asleep and cracked or popped out the lenses. Jason decided to take a short study break, and draw up a sci-fi plan for the future. "If I can get smart enough to build this," said Jason, "maybe one day I can." This time, it was a time machine, made of wine corks, water, and a homemade generator he had built once, plus, a few extra things. " Hey! I could build this right now!" thought Jason. But first, he attacked his homework with inhuman speed. He got it finished within a half-hour. " I guess I just needed enough motivation," Jason thought aloud. Then he got to work. Sneaking downstairs, where his parents were watching Titanic, Jason crept into the kitchen. Jason grabbed an armful of the extra wine corks they kept in a drawer for no particular reason. With the corks and a few bottles of water, he snuck up the stairs.

Back in his room, Jason counted the corks, and found out he had three extra corks. Stuffing the extra ones in his pocket, he got to work, sticking warp wires through corks, hooking up the generator with the seat on it, putting in the boosters that would get it to light speed, and putting in the high pressure windows. Finally, he attached the hydro-thermal fuel unit(A funnel with a pipe leading to the engine). " Ok, so it will take fifteen water bottles to get 20 years into the future, and 20 water bottles to get back." Suddenly, Jason realized he had grabbed too few water bottles. But when he peeked behind his door, he saw his parents coming up the stairs. He closed his door, draped a blanket over the machine, sat down, and picked up a pencil just as his parents opened the door. Andy was sobbing on Roger's shoulder, completely hysterical from the movie. " You watch _Titanic_?" Jason asked.

"How'd you know?" asked Roger.

"It isn't that hard to guess when you look at Mom," Jason replied.

"Yeah, I guess, anyway, how's your homework?" inquired Roger.

" Really, really, really hard. Just the way I like it." Jason fired back

" Well, try to get to bed by 12:00," said Andy, who had finally stopped crying.

" Got it," replied Jason.

Later, when Paige, Andy, and Roger had all fallen asleep, Jason slipped down stairs and grabbed 23 more water bottles. Then he creeped back upstairs. Jason got into the machine, pulled up the fuel unit, and dumped in 15 of the water bottles. Jason flipped the switch, maneuvered the controls, and headed for this house, in 20 years. Jason hit light speed, and faster. He headed into the unknown.

Jason parked his time machine in what looked like an attic. "Hey! there's my bed!And that cool hang glider I got for my birthday." Then, Jason heard voices.

" I miss the kids, do you Roger?"

"Sure do, Andy."

"You know, Roger, Bill* and Steve** turn seven tomorrow."

"Jason's kids? You know, it seems just yesterday Eileen and Jason were married."

As he peeked down the stairs to see a much older Andy and Roger Fox, Jason pretty much knew what his parent would say next.

* Named after Bill Gates ** Named after Steve Jobs

"That sweet little Eileen Jacobson? She and Jason were the perfect couple. Sweet to each other, loving, caring beyond all means, and I remember in fifth grade, when she kicked Jason's fanny at video games," said Andy. Suddenly, the old stair creaked beneath Jason's foot. Andy and Roger looked up at the stairs. There wasn't enough time, or anywhere to hide. Andy gasped "Jason, is that you?" she asked

" No, no it can't be. Jason is 33, not a year older or a year younger," said Roger

Well, Jason thought, there's no use in hiding it now. " No," said Jason "I am Jason, from the past."

"Do you remember that one evening, you guys were watching _Titanic,_ while I was doing homework?"

"Kind of," said Andy. "But how does that relate?"

"That night," said Jason "I had a little extra time on my hands. I took that time, and drew up a blueprint for a time machine. But I came here for a reason, and that is because I want to know where the future me currently lives."

Roger stammered "8543 N. T-T-Tamrin DR."

"Kay. Thanks, Gotta go." Jason headed for the stairs.

"Um, Jason? The front door is that way," said Andy.

"I'm using the hang glider."

"Oh, ok, but be careful, if you die, all Jasons die"

That's' a pleasant way to end, thought Jason, as he headed for the attic.

Jason strapped on his helmet, attached the hang-glider, and jumped out the attic window with closed eyes. He pretty much knew he was crazy at this point. But when he opened his eyes, he saw he was flying! Before he left the attic, he had grabbed his binoculars, so he could see the street names. Peach lane, Bark Ave, Aha! Tamrin Dr. Jason dipped down and swerved onto the top of the house.

Jason walked around on the roof until he found a small window look through. Jason heard whispering. He saw a blond-haired man, and red-headed woman wrapping presents. " Hee hee," giggled the woman. " Billy and Stevie will be so surprised, Jason!"

" Man, Eileen, they've known it's their birthday forever, and their heads are about to explode from excitement," said Jason. Eileen smiled and took the presents by Jason from the past's hiding place. Just then, the sun flashed a beam of light into Jason from the past's glasses, frying his eyeball a bit.

"Yeowch!"

Eileen Jumped and turned around. "Who's there!? Jason from the future looked at Eileen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jason from the future.

" I heard a yeowch." Jason from the past finally peeked up from behind the window to see how it was going. Unfortunately, Jason from the future looked out the window at that exact moment.

"Oh, I know why, I can't believe I forgot,' said Jason from the Future. " Today was the day I traveled in time!"

" You WHAT!?" asked Eileen

"Traveled into the future, using water, corks and a homemade generator. It wasn't that hard."

Jason from the future looked out the window and called "You can come in, you know!"

Jason from the past sat in Eileen and Jason from the future's bedroom, eating a granola bar at 1:00 in the morning. "I should probably get going, thanks for the granola bar, Time-traveling is hard work."

" No prob, you should stay longer," said Eileen.

"Can't," said Jason from the past."If I head back now, it will be One in the Morning."

"Well, hang-glide safely," said Jason from the future.

"Got it," said Jason from the past.

He hang glided back to the other house, said goodbye to Roger and Andy, then back in time he went.


End file.
